I hate, I love
by J.Gabrielle
Summary: Morgana gets a little drunk and gets Arthur and Merlin to play a little game. Fluff inside. If you are not comfortable with maleXmale, don't read. Implied Morgana/Guin.


A/D: I absolutely, vehemently declare that I **do not **own Merlin and Arthur and the various other interesting characters I write about. If I did it would be an endless parade of silk sheets, mussed hair and sweaty sexy naked bodies. Lol.

A/N: My first Merlin fic, so be nice. This fic was born and conceived from Miley Cyrus's 7 things song. It's not a songfic. Well, at least not technically... It's both **Arthur** and _Merlin_'s thoughts about each other. Thoughts have '' assigned to them. Written in the fit of a sugar rush, any errors are mine and mine alone. If you don't like male-on-male pairings or even implied girl-on-girl ones, please leave and don't read any further.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow. We must be more drunk than we thought we were."

Morgana's voice came out slurred as she giggled happily. Uther was gone to a neighbouring country with some lords and that in itself was cause to celebrate. The four had gathered in Arthur's room with some wine and food that they'd managed to nick from the kitchens. As the night bored on, the alcohol they'd consumed had begun to loosen their tongues and hair buns.

"My lady, I think it's time for us to leave." Guin softly said. Lucky for them, she still retained the voice of reason in her. This was partly due to the fact that she had a very high (RE: VERY high) tolerance for alcohol. "It's late in the hour and we have duties to attend to in the morn'..."

"No! Noo!! Nooo!!!" Her raven haired mistress cried almost hysterically. "We can't leave yet...No.. not yet.. yetterty yet...." She grinned, lifting a finger to pointed at the two men sitting side by side on the rug. "We must play a game!"

Arthur quirked an eyebrow. A sober Morgana he could deal with, but an ass drunk one?? It was better to feed him to a pack of wolves. He was still sober albeit a little tipsy although that couldn't be said about his manservant. Glancing to his side, he caught a glimpse from the corner of his eye and had to stifle a laugh. Merlin was probably on nut nut island and dancing with the natives. His dark bangs fell across his forehead like a sigh and his blue eyes were squinting into the ruby liquid in his cup. His intense observation of his drink gave Arthur a good excuse to just watch him. A rosen glow had adorned his cheeks like a blush and for some reason, Arthur found it adorable.

He was drawn from his thought by a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head he saw that Guin wore a rather desperate expression on her face. "What is it?" He asked clearing his throat.

Guin hesitated before she replied. "Lady Morgana wants to play a game with you. She won't leave until you do." She added the last bit as if it was a plea. Arthur sighed. Knowing Morgana, she'd do anything to get her way. The best route now would be to do as she says. Besides, he was feeling rather tired now and judging by the way Merlin was fingering the rim of his cup, it'll be a long night trying to haul his ass to Gaius's quaters.

"Okay." He said running a hand across his hair. "What is it that you wish to play, Morgana?" He was mildly surprised when she just smiled in her drunken stupor and wiggled her finger at him.

"No.. no. Not gonna be meh... Gonna be you," She tipped her glass at him. "And... Merrrlin!" The said person lifted his head and stared inquisitively. Morgana's lips tilted up on the corners. "We're gonna play a new game!" She said triumphantly. Guin was trying very hard not to squirm.

Minutes later, Guin stated the rules of the game: The host (Morgana) will pick a topic or two and the players will have to answer it as fast as possible in a continuous manner. The person who stutters first loses and will have to be 'punished' by the winner. It seemed to be that Morgana had thought up about this game a long time ago but never got a chance to play it. Arthur looked worriedly at his game partner. 'Will he remember tonight?' Merlin's eyes reflected the firelight and now, had lost its entire glaze. He had jumped in with his participation without any forethought whatsoever. He looked determined as hell.

"Okkkkaaaayyy~ Let's start with Arthur.." Her pale features flushed with excitement.

I hate:

**Your annoying lopsided grin **_Your Amazing_ _ability to be so vain _**Your ability to be late-all the time** _The way you prance around like the prat you are _**The way you tell me things I don't want to hear but you still say them anyways**_ The way you act as if _I'm_ the idiot _'Who's the one with the warlock for a manservant??'Merlin thought**Your neckerchief** _Your eyes _**The way you look at me when you don't agree with me **_How you treat me indifferent one moment and your friend the next _**Well, I hate how you smell of berries and cream every morning you come and wake me up** **everyday** _I hate the way you smell of earth, sweat and a scent belonging only to you _**I hate how you read my face like an open book **_I hate the way you have to run your hand across your hair every time we pass a pretty girl in the streets _**Hah! I hate how you can never snag a girl. It's pathethic.**

He finished with a smug look.. Guin and Morgana looked on as Merlin narrowed his eyes and crawled to Arthur. Little did they know, Arthur's heart leapt to his throat at the sight of him, in all his flushed beauty placed his hands on his thigh.

_Arthur, I hate how you look at me but never see me_ **Merlin, I hate how you speak in complete riddles sometimes** _I hate how..._

"Change!!!" Morgana's voice rang clear. "Next topic."

I love:

Merlin kept his eyes on Arthur as he continued; _I love the way you fight and train with all your heart_ _in it_ Arthur blinked before he countered; **I love the way you bring my breakfast to me in bed when I don't feel like facing my father in the morning **_I love the way you smile contentedly in your sleep like everything is right in the world _**I love how you idiocracy gets you in some of the most hilarious situations** _Love how you smile_ **Love how** you **smile **_Love the attention you give to the people you dance with, as if they're the only ones in the room _**Love how your neckerchief adorns you**

Merlin blinked. "I thought you hated that?" Arthur smiled and shook his head as he drew the brunette closer. A breath later, Merlin softly whispered into the space between them

_Love how you manage to make every wrong in the world seem right_ **Not as much as how I love the way you make me feel when you laugh the stupid tinkering laugh of yours **_Oh! I thought you loved that. I love the way the sun catches on your hair when we ride in the morning_ **Haha... I love how you know every herb, plant and shrub there is in the forest **_I love every single one of your scars_** I love how sometimes you don't notice me looking at you **_You do? _**Yeah. And I love how you smell in the morning when you come into my room and because of that I can't have berries and cream without thinking of you**. _Really?? I'll be damned... I love..I love..._

He never got to finish because Morgana smiled and cried out. "Arthur wins! Merlin stutters!!" Laughing, she said, "Well fellas, we'll be off now." Beaming, she took Guin's hand and dragged her out of the chambers. Leaving the two men a tangled embrace by the fire, stunned by her abrupt departure.

"I..I think I should go too." Merlin whispered suddenly as his cheeks darkened a deeper shade of red. He half-heartedly tried to pull himself out of the warm closeness he'd only been imagining in his most darkest and dirtiest dreams. Little did he know, so was this Arthur's too.

"No." With a simple tug, his master has him in his arms again. "Stay. I want you to stay." Burying his nose in those dark locks, he whispered, "I havn't said my punishment yet." Merlin stiffened knowing what was to come. It'll be the stocks for a week for him or training for extra hours for a month or......

"I want you to kiss me."

The simple request surprised him. A kiss? From a man? From him? Puzzled he asked, "Are you sure? Sire?" He softly said the last word. "I thought you liked women?" Looking at Arthur now, he'd never believed it if someone would've told him that the Pendragon Prince would look uncertain about something and yet have eyes cloaked with desire and lust.

The blonde nodded. "Yes. I like women... But I like you more." He finished with a small smile and a blush. Thumbing his servant's lips he continued. "I-I want you Merlin. Not for experimenting or trying out or anything of the sort. Just want you." His clear eyes stared into darker orbs, waiting for the impending rejection and look of disgust. But none came.

Merlin licked his lips and gasped as he brushed over his prince's erection. Grinning wickedly, he moved in for the kill. "I'll have you know, _Sire_. I have been waiting to do this to you for longer than I could recall now." He inched closer, hands moving in slow circles on the firm broad chest. "And this..." Merlin dipped his head and laid his lips on Arthur's. It was not long before that kiss was deepen and then broken for a gasp of fresh air.

"I think my punishment has been served." Merlin smiled. Slowly, he tried to untangle himself again. This time Arthur did more than make him stay. Safe to say, the cold morning light found two naked bodies curled up into each other by the fire. Before sleep took over, Arthur whispered softly against pale skin. "I love you, Merlin."

The declaration had taken Merlin by surprise. His heart wants to believe it, but.... 'He'll forget about tonight. He'll probably regret it later on.' A tear slipped quietly down his cheek as he held on to the one he loved. 'He'll probably be disgusted with what we did. But that doesn't matter.' Titling his head upwards, he saw that Arthur was already asleep. Kissing his lips softly, he replied. "And I, you." Snuggling back, he decides to stay a little while longer. A little longer before this dream ends.

"I think we did good." Morgana said cheerily as they stepped into her room. "We did didn't we, Guin?" Her maid said nothing but grinned. Her mistress was so deviously cunning! Pretending to be drunk, planning the whole idea, even down to the point to persuading Uther to leave with delegates. They'd had to get her drunk before this, just to discover the blush, her facial expressions and her words. My! That had been hard.

"I just hope they would appreciate it, my lady." Guin replied as she took her mistress's dress. As she turned to leave, Morgana asked questioningly, "Where are you going? I thought you were staying the night?" Guin gave her a small smile. "You're drunk. And I don't do drunks." Morgana's brow furrowed. "Don't care."Grasping her hand she drew her to the bed. "Arthur's not going to be the only one getting some action tonight."

END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: How'd you like it? I'm never good with writing slashfics so I'm trying out the waters here. Anyone who reviews gets a hug and a big cupcake. Oh! And love vibes too!


End file.
